A Melody Only You Can Play
by simza
Summary: Roderich and Elizaveta both have special gifts for each other on their anniversary.  Set during the Austria-Hungary union, but no actual historical references.


**A/N: **First Hetalia fanfic~ (that was actually finished two months ago -smacks self-)

Disclaimer: Series and characters don't belong to me. The usual.

* * *

Roderich wanted it to be special. He truly did. But this was one of _those_ days, the ones where you can already envision crossing the finish line and you haven't even taken a step past the starting. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted the perfect _everything_. But when he started to prepare something, he came to realize that he wasn't particularly good at doing such-and-such activity.

As bad as he knew he was at cooking, Roderich still hoped that he would unleash a hidden talent that put master chefs to shame. The end result was that he couldn't make heads or tails of a simple recipe, and he quickly abandoned that plan.

He also thought of giving her a beautiful bouquet of spring blossoms, arranged and decorated so gorgeously that they could almost be likened to her own splendor. He didn't, though, because paranoia struck him, and scenarios of dead or wilting flowers plagued his mind. Yes, the Austrian could buy them the same day and surprise her with them, but he didn't want to miss waking up with her, nor did he have any other means of buying them without parting from her for just a moment. When he realized that he could have simply had them delivered to their home, it was too late and Roderich was filled with guilt and shame at his own absent-mindedness.

There were so many ways he wanted to go about making this anniversary special, but he felt repetitive with every idea he entertained. The evening before, while she lay asleep in their bed, he sat at his desk and sighed sadly. Roderich prayed for an idea, and hoped that she had planned something simple. He prayed with guilt, knowing she would make him so happy the next day and all he would do was disappoint her. With a knot in his stomach, he set his head on the cold oak and let out another heavy sigh. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could give, that could express his happiness and love during their years of marriage. Except…

Deep in one of the heavy drawers sat a small ivory case, sumptuously lined with silk. Roderich hurriedly rummaged for it, and murmured a word of thanks when he finally felt it in his hands. Opening it, he found a necklace of gold and emerald, a beautiful Habsburg piece gifted to him, of which he graciously accepted. For years he kept it without knowing what he should do with such jewelry. _He_ obviously didn't wear any, nor did he know anyone to whom he could present such a treasure. It stayed half-forgotten in that drawer, even after he married Elizaveta.

Now that the necklace lay in his hands, he had no doubt in his mind that it belonged to her. Its place would be around her neck, instead of tucked away in a cold case.

How beautiful she would look.

With one final, grateful smile, Roderich placed the necklace back in its case, and set it away until the next day, when he would present it to his wife. He slipped into bed beside her carefully, and listened to her sleeping breaths until he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

The light of the sun peered through the open curtains and roused the Austrian from his sleep. With a groggy yawn, he sat up and started to greet Elizaveta with a warm "Good morning," when he noticed her absence from the bed. Figuring she was wide awake and downstairs busying herself with something, Roderich decided to get ready himself. He carried the case in anticipating hands as he walked to meet his wife.

She sat at the piano, tracing the keys with one slender finger, murmuring and singing words in her native tongue. When she caught sight of her husband, she walked over to him with a kind smile.

"Good morning," Elizaveta greeted, placing a light kiss upon his lips. Her eyes were brilliant and eager. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Elizaveta," he responded. Before he could reveal his gift, he was stopped by his wife's warm arms around his torso.

"Come here. I want to play something for you." Her tone was both bold and sweetly bashful. It melted his heart. He let her guide him to the piano, where she sat and motioned him to seat himself beside her. Her fingers stayed poised above the keys for a minute or so, and she shot quick glances at her husband. Smiling, Elizaveta took several breaths and nervously chuckled a bit. "Alright. I'm going to play now."

Her husband simply nodded. His eyes soaked in her every aspect; those soft fingers, that lock of chestnut hair that so delicately curled over her shoulder, the long inky eyelashes…

A slow, unfamiliar melody began to fill the silence. It faltered at times, and Elizaveta would breathe in sharply when she made a mistake. Her fingers were shaky as they pressed on the ivory keys. Her playing was clumsy and amateurish. But Roderich felt so in love at that moment. Listening to that melody meant, _created_, only for him; he had never known such bliss. Her song to him was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he would ever play. He watched her lean slightly over the keys, her hair spilling over her stiffened shoulders, her eyes concentrated, the halting notes causing her lips to twitch.

Roderich loved her so much.

Nothing would ever erase this moment from his memory.

When the music ended, the last notes fading into the air between the couple, Elizaveta let her shoulders slump slightly with completion. Her gaze met that of her husband. Roderich felt his arms move to encircle his wife's waist. He buried his face in her hair, pulling her in his embrace tightly, murmuring words of gratitude.

He pulled away just enough to face her. "Elizaveta…" The tips of their noses touched, their eyes locked. "I loved it." A light kiss. "Thank you."

His wife didn't say anything; her smile spoke for her instead. She cupped his face with both of her hands. They sat together that way for several moments, eyes now averted yet both savoring each other warmth.

Roderich suddenly pulled away, remembering he had his gift to give her. His hands were shaking slightly as he gave her the modestly wrapped box. He wanted to meet her eyes but he was worried for a reason he only half-knew. Elizaveta accepted the gift into her firm grasp.

"Thank you, Roderich." Her voice was clear and kind.

She opened the wrapping nimbly, and Roderich inwardly hoped that she would like it. Her eyes met the pretty ivory and a smile graced her lips. Her fingers slid to open the case. Why was he holding his breath?

"Ah…" Elizaveta gently lifted the necklace from its place in the silk. She cradled the jewels with great care, gazing at them. They barely glistened in her already-shiny eyes of the same, yet more profound, hue. The elegant craftsmanship of a past era did not escape her notice, but more than that, it was from _him._ A splendid piece of jewelry that had probably graced lovelier necks than hers, and he gifted it to _her_, knowing she would look the most radiant.

Elizaveta smiled and met his hopeful stare. "It's beautiful, Roderich." She pressed her lips against his for a moment, pulling away. "Thank you," she murmured, pleased, and with a bit of modesty, laid the necklace against her collar in admiration.

"It looks amazing on you," Roderich declared, taking the claps from her fingers and fastening them behind her neck. His own fingers brushed against her soft skin, pale and complimenting the twinkling emeralds. He let his hands meet hers, lacing their fingers. _As if it had been meant for you the entire time._

Elizaveta beamed, and the jewels sparkled in the sifting rays of the sun. A sun that was most fortunate to capture the two in its passing light.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, gosh, I didn't know how to end it… I think that's why it took two months to really finish this! Most of it was completed in June, but finals and summer plans pushed this at the bottom of my to-do list. And then it just…sat on my desktop waiting for me to write it. I feel bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it! This couple is my favorite, so I hope I didn't write them really out of character! Reviews would be much appreciated~~


End file.
